goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Kiera Gets Grounded For Eternity
Kiera Gets Grounded For Eternity was a GoAnimate special with the plot and transcript being created by Super Malechi. Cast *Rosie as Kiera Ashby. *Graham as Nick Ashby. *Kidaroo as Barney and Policeman. *Salli as Baby Bop. *Kimberly as BJ, Peanut Otter, and Roobear Koala. *Kendra as Riff. *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon and Laura Koala. *Ivy as Scootch Raccoon. *Kayla as Jelly Otter. *Julie as Blinky Bill. *Brian as Munchy Beaver and Wallace. *Shy Girl as Butter Otter. *Young Guy as Flick Duck. Transcript Pinch, and Munchy are in PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw in the living room Munchy: "Hey Blinky, we want a word with you." Blinky: "What is it?" Pinch: "We want to talk about Kiera. She started making another fake VHS opening." Blinky: "For the love of Mayor Jeff! What did Kiera upload on YouTube this time?" Munchy: "Well, she uploaded the opening to Monsters University VHS from 1989, Real not Fake!. It was completely fake since Monsters University wasn't released in theaters until 2013, and it never came out on VHS. What should we do with Nick Ashby?" Blinky: "Maybe you should give him a phone call." Pinch: "Good idea Blinky." picks up the phone Pinch: "Hello Nick. Do you know what Kiera did?" Nick: "What did Kiera do this time?" Pinch: "She uploaded the opening to Monsters University 1989 VHS, real not fake. We'll be there at your house as soon as possible. Goodbye." Blinky: "We must head to Warren's house. But first, I got to brush my teeth." Munchy: "Sure thing Blinky." Nick and Kiera are in the living room Nick: "Kiera, I heard from Pinch that you uploaded the opening to Monsters University VHS from 1989, real not fake. Did you?" Kiera: "Yes!" Nick: "Kiera, you know Monsters University came out in theaters in 2013, not 1989. And it didn't come out on VHS! That's it! You are grounded! I am going to call Barney and his friends. They will be here in 15 minutes." minutes later, Nick, Kiera, Barney, and his friends are in the backyard Nick: "Kiera, these visitors are here to see you." Barney: "I am Barney. You started making a fake VHS opening again." Baby Bop: "Baby Bop here. You are a bad student of mine." BJ: "My name is BJ. You still keep doing bad stuff you weren't supposed to do." Riff: "My name is Riff. Monsters University didn't exist on VHS." Barney: "BJ was right, Kiera. You will have a home detention for the rest of your life." Kiera: "No!! I don't have to listen to you guys. I wish all of you were dead."' Baby Bop: "Kiera! How dare you wish me and my friends dead!" BJ: "Well then, was it okay if me and my friends go to the store and buy some DVD and VHSs not made by Disney such as The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Arthur's Missing Pal, Dora Saves the Mermaids, Barney: Let's Go to the Farm, Dora the Explorer: It's Haircut Day, Caillou: Caillou at Play, Blue's Big Musical Movie, The Wiggles Movie, The Oogieloves, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Barney: Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad, Dora the Explorer: Undercover Dora, VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared, 321 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait Your Turn, Hit Favorites: Winter Wonderland, Hit Favorites: Sweet Dreams, Hit Favorites: Preschool Fun, Hit Favourites: Playtime Pals, CBeebies: Get Set Go, CBeebies: Greatest Hits, CBeebies: The Ultimate Summer Collection, CBeebies: The Ultimate Party Collection, CBeebies: The Ultimate Christmas Collection, and CBeebies Bedtime on the way to your house? And I will call Peanut on the phone on the way to your house." Nick: "Yes please BJ." and Kiera leave and BJ picks up the phone BJ: "Hello Peanut. Kiera killed Carol Foster last night." Peanut: "She did what? Oh dear! I'm bringing the rest of my friends over. Thanks for calling me BJ. Goodbye." to: Nick and Kiera are in Kiera's bedroom Nick: "Everything in your room including all your Disney stuff will be put in the box and the box will be put in the garage!" Kiera: "No please, anything but taken away!" Nick put everything in the box and put in the garage Kiera: "Noooooooooo!!" Nick: "You are grounded. Now I'm going to put a diaper on your head." Kiera: "Oh no! The diaper! Not that!" (Nick puts a diaper on Kiera's head) Kiera: "Hey! I can't see a thing with this on!" Nick: "There, now don't take that diaper off of your head until we meet the visitors. The visitors are in the backyard. Let's go Kiera." Kiera: "That was gonna be a torture." to: Everyone was outside Nick: "Kiera, you have even more visitors than ever!" Peanut: "I am Peanut Otter. I can't stand you always getting into trouble on YouTube." Butter: "Me Butter. Me dislike comments." Jelly: "I'm Jelly Otter. You will never come back on YouTube ever again because you make fake VHS openings." Munchy: "I am Munchy Beaver. You haven't got any chances to make any more fake VHS openings." Pinch: "My name is Pinch Raccoon. You are such a troll." Scootch: "This is me Scootch Raccoon. There is no need to defy your punishments." Blinky: "I am Blinky Bill. You weren't supposed make fake VHS openings and kill Carol Foster from Step By Step." Category:SuperMalechi's GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos